


The Albino Black Dragon

by Onity



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: And hiding from Varian, Anduin and Wrathion deal with being underage parents, Anduin vents about his life, Cute fluffy, End of Warcrimes didn't happen, Happy ending Happy story, I hope u like and enjoy, Just mentioned once or twice, M/M, No Smut, Not an expert in dragonkin lore so ima bout to make up shit, Varian is best dad, Varian is good dad, Wrathion shows some anxiety, at least, at the time of writing tags I have no planned drama, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onity/pseuds/Onity
Summary: Garrosh's trial ends with success, and Anduin realizes his adventures in Pandaria are over. Before he returns to Stormwind, Wrathion visits to say goodbye. Due to Anduin's stressful and busy life, their relationship comes to an end, and they expect not to see each other for a long time.Months later, Alexstrasza finds a dragon egg left for her to care for. It's small and while obviously the egg of a black dragon, it's color is white. Alexstrasza seeks answers and aims to return the egg to it's parents, who could truly love and care for it as long as they face their fears.





	1. Freedom

-...-

The trial of Garrosh Hellscream ended successfully. His fate was decided, and much to everyone’s disappointment, Garrosh was sentenced to imprisonment on Pandaria. The Pandaren were to keep him jailed, under lockdown at all times. The sentence was assigned due to the small glimmer of hope shown by some of the witnesses hurt most of all. Anduin Wrynn and Alexstrasza, having both come so close to their own deaths, believed that there was a chance Garrosh could change. The four mystical judges believed that Garrosh did not deserve death either, for that was only an easy escape. For an unknown amount of years, Garrosh will be watched, guarded, and given a chance of change. 

For Anduin Wrynn, the end of Garrosh’s trial marked the end of his adventures in Pandaria. His father wanted to talk to a few more people, so decided that they would leave for Stormwind tomorrow morning, rather then that night. So Anduin had one last night to be free from his princely worries. He returned to his room, full of very pandaren looking furniture and decorations. It was really quite lovely. As he went to sit on his bed, he heard a knock at his door. 

“Come in.” Anduin spoke up, too tired to worry about who was on the other side. If they were polite enough to knock, he doubted it was anyone of great threat.

The door knob twisted, the door opened, and with an entrance of a figure, the door closed behind them. It wasn’t really surprising to Anduin that Wrathion had come to see him, but it was a bit surprising that Wrathion had knocked instead of just walking right in. 

“Ah, Prince Anduin, fancy meeting you here.” Wrathion bowed with a smirk. Anduin couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t know what else you were expecting.” Anduin replied, referring to the fact Wrathion did know this was his room. “Wha...what are you doing here? I thought you’d be heading back to the Tavern. Isn’t a bit of a flight from the court?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I’ve come to see you before you depart back for home.” Wrathion answered.

Anduin was glad to hear that, for part of him feared that he wouldn’t see the dragon after the trial today. He shifted on the bed, pulling his legs up and sitting criss-cross on the sheets. 

“I suppose I should thank you.” Anduin said. 

“That would be a first.” Wrathion commented. He couldn’t really remember the last time anyone had thanked him for anything. “What for, dear prince?”

Anduin paused to think about his answer. Really, there was a lot he wanted to thank Wrathion for. He wanted to thank him for allowing him recovery and aid within the tavern, for entertaining him when he had already read all the books and had nothing else to do but complain about his aches and pains. He wanted to thank Wrathion for caring and stopping by before he left tomorrow. He wanted to thank Wrathion for being his friend, and for being more than that. For accepting his feelings. And for sharing them. For allowing him a freedom he would never experience at Prince of Stormwind. 

“Just for...ya know, everything I guess.” Anduin said, and then yawned. He really was sleepy, but he didn’t want to sleep just yet. That would mean tomorrow would come faster, and his freedom would end. 

“That is very specific.” Wrathion replied. He stood a bit closer to Anduin. 

“I mean…” Anduin shifted again, his leg in pain from the sitting position he was in. “It’s just, being able to adventure on my own in Pandaria, make my own decisions, have no worries as a political figure…I’ve never been able to experience that before. Ever. And I’m afraid after tonight that I will never get to experience this again.” 

“I see.” Wrathion wasn’t sure how to reply. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. He had all the freedom in the world. Despite being a prince, he was not limited to a kingdom with demands to arrange, nor an entire faction of beings thousands of years older than you. Wrathion has been able to do almost everything he has wanted since hatching. In truth, he would never understand the feelings that Anduin had about his place as prince, but would try to support him anyway. 

Anduin laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “On top of all the adventure, I got to meet you. Light, you’re one of the most interesting people i’ve ever met. Every other black dragon i’ve known has tried to kill me, ya know? Our family history isn’t that pretty. But yet….”

 

Anduin paused, clearing his throat. 

“Despite everything, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“I am quite charming.” Wrathion turned a sat up against the headboard of the bed, one leg on the bed with one hanging off. He watched as Anduin would close his eyes for a white, and then open them just to stare at the ceiling again. 

“A charming two year old.” Anduin teased. “Light, that sounds weird.”

“Only by human standards, and I am not human. I thought that much was obvious.” Wrathion replied. 

 

Anduin stretched out his arms and pushed himself up again, sitting back up. He sighed, looking down at his feet, now hanging off the end of the bed again. He kicked them back and forth.

“I also want to thank you for returning the feelings.” Anduin continued before letting Wrathion respond. “Yeah, i’ve had dumb crushes before, who doesn’t? But I’ve never loved anyone as much as I’ve loved you. I didn’t think you would love me back. And to be honest, part of me wants to believe you don’t. I don’t know why, probably just, well, my experience with black dragons in the past. It’s unfair to judge you that way, when you can’t control the actions of your family.”

“My dear Prince, I would not fake feelings of such a manner.” Wrathion said, shifting closer to Anduin. “When I first met you, I didn’t think much of our relationship. But I too am not immune to...to this uh...young love.”

Young love. The mention of it felt painful. He has heard stories of people’s young loves, he as read novels about it, and he couldn’t help but hope for the day he would know love. Well, now he does, and his hopes of his “young love” becoming anything more is now a joke. Anduin pulled his knees to his chest, holding his arms around them. He wanted to enjoy his last night here with Wrathion, but he couldn’t. His thoughts clouded his mind. 

“Anduin, what’s wrong?” Wrathion saw the fear in his eyes, understood his body language, and realized the teenage human was stuck in unhappy thoughts. Wrathion leaned over, placing his clothed hand upon Anduin’s shoulder. 

“I’ll never be allowed to be with you again after tonight. I’ll never get this kind of freedom again. The freedom to love who I want. I already know that I’m going to be set up with some noble woman when I come of age, solely for the purpose of producing an heir. It may not be an official law, but I know my father would have your head if you stepped foot in Stormwind. He hates the fact I even hang out with you.”

“His hate for black dragons is...understandable.” Wrathion said.

“Yeah, but you are different. You’ve never done anything to make him hate you. In fact, you’ve even proved to sharing the same hate against black dragons as well. You literally killed them all.”

Anduin felt tears in his eyes as he continued his vent.

“I was born to fill a role, a role I had no choice in, and a role that I will never have a choice in. Everything I do is to provide aid to Stormwing and The Alliance, everything I do is to eventually become King, upon my father’s death. All my childhood, I had to continue learning and improving skills, and I had very little time to spend on my own. I could become king at anytime, so it was the utmost importance that I be as prepared as possible. This means I work at learning the ways of a king every day, every week. Even my holidays are short, for no political figure should be distracted for too long.”

It was clear to Wrathion that Anduin was very tired of the life he had. Anduin loved being prince of Stormwind, sure, but that did not erase the mental and physical damage it brought him. It was clear this life even affected him on his little vacation, as there was no ignoring that his effort to save innocent people of Pandaria nearly brought upon him an early death. While light was a powerful healing tool, Anduin’s bones still ached, still gave him great pain, and limited his ability to walk. 

“I just…” Anduin’s cheeks were wet with silent tears. “Everything about my life is so forced. And as much as I want to believe in peace, they are all right to laugh at my passion. Azeroth has been home to pain and suffering for thousands of years, what makes me think I can change anything? Humans live so little compared to most other races. We are born one second, dead the next.”

Wrathion could and never would be able to relate to this. Anduin was right. Wrathion would probably live for thousands of years. Eventually, Anduin will be just a vague memory of a ten-thousand year old black dragon, who has seen the rise and fall of kingdoms, factions, cultures, and possibly Azeroth herself. Who knew what the future would hold. 

Anduin wiped away his tears with his hand, yet could not stop their fall. “All of these worries, and they would all be okay if I could spend my life with someone I choose. If I could have you by my side, I feel like I could power through anything.”

Love gave Anduin a strength and bravery he never realized he lacked. If only Wrathion could return with him to Stormwind, stand by his side, support him. At Least Anduin wouldn’t feel so alone as prince. 

“Yet I feel selfish wanting you to stay with me, because you would never want to be so tied down like that.” Anduin added. 

Wrathion grabbed Anduin’s hand. He placed his finger under Anduin’s chin, making the crying human look up at him. 

“Anduin Llane Wrynn, The span of a human life means nothing to a dragon. Yet, with you, dear Prince, it would mean everything to me.” 

Anduin cracked a smile and sniffled. “Thank you, Wrathion.”

Wrathion held Anduin’s hands, and Anduin leaned his head on Wrathion’s shoulder. The young dragon had such a way with words, Anduin wouldn’t admit that he did adore listening to the idiot talk and talk and talk. Maybe not so much when they first met, but now as their relationship is coming to a forced end, everything about Wrathion that annoyed him before now sparked butterflies in his chest. 

There was something else Anduin had thought about bringing up to Wrathion, but the thought of it cleared all other thoughts in his head, and he felt so embarrassed. His tears had stopped, but evidence of his sorrow still shown on his face. As he tried to put together words in his head, and determine if he really was brave enough to ask, his cheeks reddened. And Wrathion noticed.

“If your face continues to turn so red, it would share the same glow of my eyes.” Wrathion said, amused by the quick change in Anduin’s mood. 

“Oh uh, well, I uh…” Anduin pulled away from Wrathion, and couldn’t look at Wrathion.

“My dear, what bothers you now?” Wrathion questioned. 

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about...about..uh…”

Wrathion smiled. “Oh? Thinking about what?”

Anduin took a deep breath in..and out. Okay, he decided in his head, he was going to ask before he chickened out. So he spoke before he could really overthink it. 

“I wanted to ask you if you would stay with me...h-here, tonight.” Anduin spoke quickly. He felt so embarrassed, and hoped Wrathion wouldn’t understand what he was implying, and that Anduin could pretend he never thought of it. 

But Wrathion wasn’t stupid. 

“Are you asking me to join you in bed tonight?” Wrathion found Anduin’s innocence so entertaining. “Are you having intimate thoughts about me, my dear Prince of Stormwind?” 

“N-NO!” Anduin shook his head, and Wrathion wasn’t taking it. “uH...Yeah...I am.”

Anduin tried to hide his face, but Wrathion grabbed hold of Anduin’s arms before he could hide. He wasn’t forceful or anything, and gently pushed the prince down onto the bed. 

“What else should I expect from a teenage human. I hear that’s all they ever think about.” Wrathion joked. He released Anduin’s hands, and Anduin didn’t move out of his position. 

“A-Are you sure?” Anduin couldn’t believe this. His heart pounded. Yes, he wanted a chance to be intimate with Wrathion, but he was also nervous as hell. 

Wrathion nodded. “Tonight, my dear, you make the decisions. I give you complete freedom to do whatever you heart lusts for.”

Anduin stared up at Wrathion, and with a small smile, he motioned for Wrathion to lean down closer. Wrathion, without a word, did so. Wrathion and Anduin stared at each other, their faces inches apart. Anduin then leaned up, placing a small kiss on Wrathion’s lips.

“Thank you for everything.” He whispered. 

“No, thank you, Anduin Wrynn.”

 

The two young loves spent the rest of the night together, showering each other with love and affection. The months they’ve known each other had turned out to be a gift, and it seemed their gift would disappear with Anduin’s return to Stormwind the next morning. 

 

And yet, months later, the gift they shared had returned again.

In the form of a dragon egg. 

-...-


	2. The Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstrasza wakes up to find a small campfire, with wrapped up blankets beside it. She investigates and finds a rather odd dragon egg.

-...-

 

Alexstrasza was spending time away from the temple, as she needed to recover from the horrors of her past, and the only way to do so was not to limit herself to her humanoid form. She had a semi-cave area that was another home to her, as well as other younger red dragons she cared for. A cliff rock was carved to cover her from rain and the elements while she laid to rest, yet she still sat on grass and flowers and had a beautiful view of nature and all the other smaller dragons, all with so much energy.  
The other dragons that lived with her would often go off and adventure on their own for couple days, but generally they were a strangely clingy group of children. Alexstrasza figured they just feared leaving her alone for too long, and honestly, she was overjoyed to be in their company. Being alone wasn’t really her thing. 

That night, the younger dragons had all left, and while she was alone, she did enjoy the silence that was the sound of nature. She could hear the trees and the wind, and there was a running stream somewhere to the west. She had fallen asleep quite easily with the mess of dragons not there to blur the sound of life. So when someone had stopped by sometime during the night, she had not noticed. 

Alexstrasza woke up early the next morning, before the sun had even showered the forest with warmth. What woke her up was a different sound, not usually something regularly part of a peaceful night time forest. It was a crackling, and a smell of burning wood entered her nose. 

Alexstrasza awoke with a panic, only to calm down when she looked around and saw that the forest was NOT on fire. In Fact, the crackling of fire came from a small campfire, placed in the middle of the open area of the dragon den. The fire was carefully crafted, and a few feet beside it, close enough to feel the warmth, was a few blankets wrapped around something.

Alexstrasza stood up, and began to walk towards the fire and the wrapped blankets. She switched to her humanoid form, knowing she was far to big of a dragon to be able to carefully inspect the scene. What she found was a comfortable warmth, a cozy warmth, nothing threatening to nature. She turned her attention to the blankets. The blankets appeared finely crafted, with rather expensive textiles, with very pandaren patterns and designs. That was her first clue as to who had visited her during the night. 

Alexstrasza leaned down onto the grass and began to carefully unwrap the blankets. By now she could guess what was inside, for she could feel an energy coming from the blankets. She could feel a warmth, and brightness….she could feel light. She could also feel a faint heartbeat. Upon uncovering the object hidden by blankets, she found a scaly white egg, small in size, yet shiny and with hints of light blues and yellows at the ends of each scale. She had not expected this from the blankets that covered it, and found herself lost in thought, staring at the dragon egg. 

The only dragon she knew of that lived in Pandaria was Wrathion. There is a chance another dragon had since taken stay there, or had picked up the blankets while there on visit. Wrathion wasn’t the only dragon she knew of with expensive tastes and at least a little interest in pandaren culture. Wrathion was her only lead, with help from one other little detail. 

Dragon eggs come in all shapes and sizes and a lot of their appearance is based on the parents. Different types of dragons will have different patterns and shaped scales on their eggs. Each scale on the small egg had a tiny point, which was usually a common detail on black dragon eggs. Wrathion was the only known black dragon left. And the size of the egg was small, which was likely due to Wrathion already being so young. There was no way he could carrying the egg until it was properly sized. 

The color of the egg was still...confusing. Everything pointed to it being the egg of a black dragon, yet the color was not that of a black dragon. The blues and yellows were also so strange. Alexstrasza’s mind wondered. Was it possible this had something to do with the egg’s health. Discoloration sometimes is caused by illness or health problems. The only other idea she could come up with was that the rarity of white dragon eggs often lead to albino dragons. She’d only seen one or two of them in her lifetime, and unfortunately they suffered higher chances of illness and passed away before reaching one-thousand years.

So, with the best of her ability, Alexstrasza slowly picked up the, what she believed to be, albino black dragon egg. She held in in her arms with motherly care. She felt movement within, the warmth, the brightness, the light. 

If this was Wrathion’s egg, then who did he have it with. 

Alexstrasza wasn’t clueless, she had a fairly good guess. Most people, including every dragon she knew, alienated Wrathion, and did not interact with him if they didn’t need to. And she knew Wrathion knew this too. But of course, Wrathion still had made friends. There was his guards, Left and Right, but they were not the ones she believed were involved with the egg. Wrathion had been in contact with Prince of Stormwind Anduin Llane Wrynn, and if she remembered correctly, they had actually spent a few months together while Anduin recovered from the bell. Their friendship was surprising to everyone, considering Anduin’s past experience with Onyxia and the 40ish baby black dragons that attempted to eat him alive.

Alexstrasza placed the egg back down and walked back into the semi-cave to retrieve a woven basket, which belonged to one of the dragons she lived with. She didn’t keep many possessions, most of the items in the cave were of the younger dragons. In humanoid form, the basket could be carried as a backpack, however as a dragon she would need to carry it carefully. She returned to the egg, wrapped it backup, and placed it gently into the basket.

Before she agreed to taking care of the egg of an albino black dragon, she wanted to speak to Wrathion herself. She wanted to confirm her suspicions, and more importantly, she wanted to know why Wrathion didn’t want to care for the egg himself. 

Alexstrasza transformed into her dragon form, grabbed onto the basket, caring it as gently as she could, and flew off to find the black prince. 

-...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know how to spell Alexstrasza's name after writing a million times.


	3. Not My Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstrasza confronts Wrathion about the egg, and offers him help.

-...-

 

Wrathion hated the tavern. Well, maybe not the tavern itself, it was a lovely calming place, but what Wrathion associated with the tavern spoiled it. Yet here he was, still living within the wooden pandaren building, which stood just as quiet as it always has been. It was more popular of an inn when the Alliance and the Horde were here, as well as when Garrosh’s trial was going on, but the trial ended months ago.

Wrathion sat in the corner of the room, hidden by the shadows, even when the sun had flooded through the door and windows. The tables and decorations were clean, and the bar had been restocked the night before, yet everything felt so dusty and old. Right and Left were also present, however this time sitting at one of the tables with tea.

Wrathion didn’t like being here, but he also didn’t like being anywhere else. He found himself stuck, unsure of how to move on. His work had become slow, he had lost contact with many of his champions, and didn’t know what to do next. He still had to prepare Azeroth for her future battle with the Legion, that much was true, but he had been so distracted the last few months, he had lost track on his progress.

Left and Right had tried to help, but it was in their best interests to just enjoy their restful days. Wrathion was still just a child, a baby, and if he was having a blue period, Left and Right figured they’d support him through it. Wrathion didn’t ask much of them these days, so Right found that she would often do things without being asked, like make him a drink. They had seen him go through so much in the last few months. Before they were his guards because he paid him, but now they felt sorry for the kid. 

Wrathion didn’t pay attention to any of the noise from outside, it had all blurred out because he was focused on the ticking of the small golden decorative clock sitting on the bar. Left and Right noticed the noise from outside, and stood up to investigate. Wrathion did notice their movement as they walked across the room to the front opening, walking out into the daytime. He watched them leave, but then looked back to the clock. 

A few seconds later, Left walked back in. “You have a visitor.” She said.

Wrathion nodded his head, stood up, brushed off his clothes, and following Left outside. The brightness of the morning blinded him, but after a few seconds, he was fine. He stopped at the doorway, seeing two figures in front of the tavern. One was Right, speaking to the other, whom was one of the last people Wrathion wanted to see. Alexstrasza smiled as she spoke to Right, and then turned to see Wrathion. Wrathion saw her in her humanoid form carrying a woven basket on her back, and he chose to believe it wasn’t important to why she was visiting, even when he knew better. 

“Wrathion, The Black Prince.” Alexstrasza walked over to him. “I have not seen you since the trial.”

“Nor have I, my Queen.” Wrathion bowed, and then turned towards the doorway. “Please, come in.”

The two walked inside, with Right and Left following behind. Wrathion lit a few of the candles, chasing away the shadows he had been hiding in. Alexstrasza sat down at a table, resting the basket at her feet gently. Wrathion joined her moments later. 

“What brings you to my humble palace, dear Queen?” Wrathion asked. “Would you like something to drink while you are here? I imagine the flight was long.”

“Thank you for your kind offers, but I am fine.” Alexstrasza said. “I have questions that I hope you would answer for me.” 

Wrathion shifted uncomfortably. Alexstrasza could see the unease in his eyes. Wrathion tried to hide it beneath his ego but lately his ego had been taking hits left and right.

“Questions…?” Wrathion muttered.

“I awoke this morning to find someone left me a gift. I suspect that may have been you, Wrathion.” Alexstrasza began. 

Wrathion shook his head. “Last night? My Queen, that’s a long flight from here. My wings are not big enough to have made that in one night.”

“Hmm…” Alexstrasza. “It may interest you what was left, then, if it was not you.”

Alexstrasza leaned over and opened the basket, Left and Right watching her closely. She reached in a pulled out something covered in expensive pandaren blankets. She gently placed it on the table, and uncovered the blankets to reveal the egg. Wrathion stared at it, and Alexstrasza knew at that moment that it was in fact Wrathion’s. The emotion in his face showed it.

Wrathion looked back up at her. “What is this?”

She met his gaze. “It’s an egg. A black dragon egg.”

Wrathion did not respond, looking back down at the egg. 

“I suspect it may be an albino black dragon.” She continued. “I’ve only ever seen two or three albino dragons in my life, Wrathion. It would be extraordinary to see another.” 

“It’s not mine.” Wrathion spoke up.

Alexstrasza feared that Wrathion would deny it. She could tell by his actions and his body language that he was uncomfortable and nervous and hiding. She didn’t blame him, but she had hoped that Wrathion had managed to make it through a bit less disturbed.

“Look, young prince.” Alexstrasza tried to meet his gaze. “I know this is your egg. I want to help you. You are too young to-”

 

“I said it’s not mine!” Wrathion interrupted her. “I don’t know what you are talking about, but I did not produce an egg.”

“You can’t fool me, Wrathion, I know what I see.” She placed her hand on the scales of the egg, and Wrathion watched her every movement. “It’s okay to be frightened, I only want to understand why you choose not to care for what is yours.”

Wrathion laughed. “I can’t care for something that is not mine, my Queen. I’m afraid I can not answer any of your questions, and you have followed clues that has lead you to the wrong dragon. No black dragon egg is as light in color as this one. No black dragon egg has such colors as blue upon it.No black dragon egg has ever been as small as this one.”

 

“Wrathi-”

“I fear your old age may be catching up to you, my Queen.” Wrathion stood up from his chair, almost glaring at her. “I may provide assistance in finding the real parents if you need it, but I can assure you I am not dumb enough to have become a father at such the age of two. Not when I have Azeroth to prepare for coming war with the Legion.”

Alexstrasza saw that Wrathion would not so easily admit to her the truth, and as she glanced at Left and Right, it seemed Wrathion was not just in denial to her, but to them as well. 

“I may have misunderstood you, and for that I am sorry.” Alexstrasza pulled the egg and blankets into her lap, holding it carefully. “I assumed you to be the type of parent that would take pride in your children, and who would be protective and caring. I was wrong.”

She could see that her words had pained Wrathion. Calling him out for being a bad parent would definitely piss him off, even when he had it coming. She believed that maybe this would break the young dragon, however it did not. 

“You continue to not listen to me, and for that I am offended. I will tell you one last time, and if this is all you have to question me about, I would ask that you leave afterwards.” Wrathion pushed in his chair. “That egg does not belong to me.”

Alexstrasza sighed, disappointed in how Wrathion was dealing with her. She placed the egg back within the basket and stood up, turning to Wrathion again. Who was blowing out a candle. 

“Anduin deserves to know.”

Wrathion froze. He hardly breathed in that moment, emotions he tried to suppress boiling to the top. He turned to Alexstrasza, but did not look at her.

“....I can’t.” His voice was lower and softer. 

Alexstrasza waited for the prince to continue, giving him time to think and process his feelings. It was important to allow him room to breath. She only wanted what was best for him.

“Anduin Wrynn is better off not knowing.” Wrathion said, walking over to the bar to drink from a cup of cold tea. It had been his hours ago, which he did not finish, and which had grown so cold. 

“What makes you say that?” Alexstrasza asked. 

Wrathion swallowed the last of his tea.

“It would destroy him.” Wrathion looked back to his Queen. “His life has no room for the stress that is finding out you have a kid. His father would never accept a black dragon as a grandchild, and he would have my head for what I did to Anduin, and Anduin’s reputation with his people would be tarnished.” 

He sighed. “Besides, with their history of black dragons, it would be best If i went nowhere near Stormwind. There would be no way I could tell him.”

Alexstrasza truly felt sorry for the young dragon. There was no doubt that this was a problem, but she also believed his judgements to be clouded. 

“I disagree.” She said. 

Wrathion smirked for a moment. “Do you think they would welcome black dragons within their keep with open arms and celebration? Maybe in some alternate reality.”

“You forget how loving and dedicated and strong the Prince of Stormwind is. You say it would destroy him, but he would find great pride in any child of his, no matter whom with. Yes, he would experience stress and backlash, but you sacrifice for your children. It is what every parent does.”

“Yes, but-”

“And you say that his father would never accept a black dragon as his kin, but I disagree on that too.”

“How?” Wrathion asked. “I swear he hates black dragons more than I do. And I must admit, he has reason.”

“King Varian Wrynn has always been a caring man, Wrathion. You may not see it, but he cares more about his family, his son, then he does anything else. Even the Alliance, and even Stormwind.”

“He would never admit that.”

“Varian Wrynn would never hurt anyone his son truly loves, nor would he ever have the heart to turn away a grandchild of his own blood.” Alexstrasza continued. “He may dislike you, that part true, but that is only because he fears you would hurt his son. Give him time and he will see you to be harmless.”

Wrathion didn’t believe anything she said, but she had known the Wyrnns longer than Wrathion had been alive. She has seen them grow and change in character, as she has seen everyone of Azeroth change and grow. He walked over and sat within a shadow.   
He thought about how this tavern gave him great pain, and it was because all it reminded him of was his time with Anduin. He thought he could get over his young love, that he could move on, because he was Wrathion the Black Prince and he could do anything. But he was wrong, and he could not get over his heartbreak. He spent his time thinking over the games he and Anduin used to play, and wishing he had been strong enough to avoid falling for a mere human.  
He tried to leave many times. He tried to find a new home. He tried to find some place that didn’t remind him of his heartbreak. He could not, and found himself returning to the tavern over and over again. He could not escape, and now worst of all, the Tavern held memories of the egg as well. 

When Wrathion had realized, he denied the truth then too. Even as his body was in pain, even when he cried alone because there was nO WAY he’d let Left and Right see him at such a low and weak state, he denied it. As soon as the egg had left his body, he would get rid of it, and never think about it again. 

It seemed that plan had failed. 

Alexstrasza had picked up the egg and walked over to Wrathion, handing him the egg covered in blankets. Wrathion held it, staring at it. 

“If you love something, let it go. If it’s meant to be, it will return.” Alexstrasza said softly. 

Wrathion felt tears in his eyes but he was not going to cry. The egg in all its deformities was actually a very beautiful egg. The warmth and power and light that radiated off it made Wrathion’s heart beat louder. There was something...comforting, while holding the egg. It felt wrong, but Wrathion knew his feelings were wrong too. Oh, how just a few months had changed him. Alexstrasza was right, he was wrong. There would come a day that he would regret not telling Anduin, where he would regret being so dismissive of what was his. He would be stupid to allow those days to come. 

Wrathion leaned his head gently on the egg, mostly to feel the warmth and comfort, but also to listen for any movement within. 

“Even if I wanted to tell him, I can’t just walk into Stormwind claiming to have birthed his child.” Wrathion looked back up at the Queen, who gave a small laugh. 

“That’s why I can sneak you into Stormwind. Into Stormwind Keep.” She said.

“W-What?” Wrathion was genuinely surprised to hear her offer. “You? I’m sure even you showing up would arouse suspicion. When was the last time you had to visit Stormwind?”

“I might have a plan, and if you agree, I may be able to pull it off today.” 

Wrathion’s heart raced. To see Anduin again, he dreamed of, but to see him today? In just a matter of hours? Wrathion felt unprepared. It was enough that he’d finally admit that the egg was his, but to also have to tell Anduin the same day. He had not cleaned up, nor thought about what he would say.

“Would you rather talk about this tomorrow?” Alexstrasza asked.

“Yes, please.” Wrathion nodded. 

The Dragon Queen walked back over to the basket. She picked it back up.”Then I will return tomorrow morning, Young Prince. Be prepared to leave Pandaria for Stormwind as soon as possible.”

“Yes.” Wrathion nodded his head, watching her leave. 

“Goodbye for now.” She said to him before walking out of the doorway. 

Wrathion waited until he could no longer hear the sound of dragon wings before looking back at the egg in his arms. His egg. His child. He felt so tired and defeated. A few minutes of silence, he stood up, holding onto the egg carefully. Without uttering a word to his guards, he walked upstairs to his room. Upon enter, he closed the door.   
His room was a mess, his bed now a nest of blankets and pillows and anything soft he could find. His possessions laid across the floor without care. His jewelry scattered from a box that had fallen from the desk, which he had not yet picked up. His books and journals, all mostly within the bookcase, however in no neat orderly fashion. HIs furniture covered in claw marks and stains. His room used to be so elegant and beautiful, cleaned and cared for. Now it looked like the den of an animal. 

Wrathion placed the egg down in the nest/bed, and forgoing his humanoid form, he kneaded at the blankets. He then circled the egg, found a comfortable spot, and laid down to sleep with his small, scaly body protecting his small scaly egg. 

-...-


	4. Our Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin is visited by the Queen of Dragons.

-...-

 

Anduin’s hair had grown out a little quickly within the past few months. If he wet it, he could put it into a ponytail, but otherwise it was just too short. That didn’t stop him from trying. He didn’t really like it at this length, and he had never let it grow out so far before,and he was a bit curious about growing out a ponytail like his father has. He countdown the days to which he’d finally be able to pull all his hair back without hassle. He was likely still a month away. Until then, the wind would blow it in his face, and there were only hair clips to control it.

Anduin’s day today wasn’t that bad, and really was a very relaxed day. In fact, he’d been having more and more of those kinds of days, which Anduin really enjoyed. He’d have breakfast, have a walk around Stormwind to visit locals and to check up on local businesses, and then join his father back at the keep to listen to proposals and problems from visitors. Other then a few minor arguments with the Horde, usually from areas near a border, and usually over petty shit, there was nothing life-threatening to worry about. Knock on wood tho, he did, cuz he wasn’t going to jinx it. 

Breakfast that morning included lots of fruit and vegetables from Stormwind and Goldshire, as it usually did, and Anduin was always impressed by the cooking skills of their chiefs. He loved foods from all over Azeroth, but there was something about the meals he had at home that comforted him.   
His walk was long and peaceful, and a good time to relax. He would visit locals in all parts of the city, ask if there was anything he could help with, stop by his mother’s grave, and meet some of the passing champions. Every now and then one or two had some sort of interesting foreign object they’d show him, and they’d tell him stories, and it was pretty nice. On his way back to the Keep, he’d buy a fruit or piece of bread to munch on before assisting his father in the throne room.

Most of the visitors came to ask the King for funds or more supplies for an outpost. It was alll very small stuff that King Wrynn was glad to help out with. One of the best parts about having visitors was there was always some strange citizens with strange reasons of visiting. One of the old women would could hardly walk had come to try to give the Wyrnns her dog. Her dog was maybe 8 years old and doing better than his owner. It was funny, but Anduin would have a guard help her get around Stormwind, and also look into finding her dog a new home. 

About two hours into accepting visitors, and Anduin found that standing so long in one spot suuucked. It always did, but it was his current place in the throne room, beside the throne. Anduin hated to admit, but he couldn’t wait to be able to actually sit down on the throne, but also he did not want to jinx that so knock on wood again. Actually, the throne had a bit of comfort, but it probably wasn’t all that comfortable either. His father uncomfortably shifted around a lot. That could also be to old bones though. 

The line of visitors seemed to disappear eventually, and Anduin and his father began talking about some of the visitors that had proposed ideas and local projects. Most of the projects seemed fairly straightforward and they would approve them, though there were one or two that they would like to get more information on before commenting. 

“My King!” Varian and Anduin turned to see a guard who seemed pretty surprised. 

“Has something happened?” Varian narrowed his eyes, prepared to get up from the throne. 

“No, but you have a visitor.” The guard replied quickly.

The Guard no longer elaborated, and he didn’t need to. He stepped to the side, and down the hallway Anduin and Varian could clearly see their visitor. With her head high and smile gracious, the two Wrynns saw Queen of Dragons, Alexstrasza, paying them a visit. As she entered the throne room, she stopped and stood where visitors usually stood. Her presence felt empowering and almost intimidating. King Varian stood from the throne and bowed for her, and she nodded in greeting and bowed back. Anduin bowed as well, yet his brain was still starstruck. Why was she here? 

“Greetings, King Wrynn, Prince Wrynn.” Alexstrasza smiled to the both of them. 

“Stormwind is gracious of your visit, Queen of Dragons.” Varian replied. “What brings you to visit our home?”

Anduin noticed the tall woman holding a basket on her back. It was a fairly large basket, woven, around the size and shape of a vase with tall flowers you would place on the floor to decorate the corner of a room. He found himself almost starring, which he knew was rude, but he swore he could see the slightest bit of movement from the basket. He almost felt worry, but Alexstrasza would never bring anything to harm them. 

“I’ve come to seek an audience with Prince Anduin Wrynn.” She turned to glance at the prince. “I received your letter, young prince, and I would be very interested in teaching you more about my kind and our history.”

Varian glanced at Anduin, having not known his son was interested in learning from Alexstrasza, but he wasn’t surprised. Anduin enjoyed learning from others about species and cultures he didn’t completely understand. Anduin, on the other hand, was confused, because he didn’t send Alexstrasza any letters. He also wasn’t interested in reamerging himself in dragon culture at the moment, he was trying to move on from….from uh...hm. But he didn’t want to turn away the Queen of Dragons. She’d come just to see him. Which felt like an honor.

“Forgive me for showing up without notice. Would you have any time to sit and talk privately?” Alexstrasza asked the prince. 

Anduin glanced at his father, but then turned back to the Queen. “Yes, I could speak to you now. Please, uh, follow me.”

Anduin lead Alexstrasza further into the keep, where a meeting room was located. She mentioned speaking to him personally, and the meeting room was a good place to go. No one was using it today, and it was a fairly private room with strong, thick doors. Upon approaching the room, a guard pulling the doors open, and Anduin waited for the Queen to walk in before him. When the two had entered, the doors were closed. 

Anduin sat down at the rather long table in the room, Alexstrasza sitting down across from him. She removed the basket and gently placed it on the table. Anduin felt small in her presence and curious about her claim of a letter.

“Queen Alexstrasza, you said you received a letter from me.” Anduin asked. 

“I lied, I’m sorry.” Alexstrasza apologized.

What??? Alexstrasza lied to them? Anduin wasn’t expecting her to do that, and now her reason for coming here sparked more curiosity within him.

“What brings you here to speak with me?” Anduin asked. 

“It would be best to show you.” 

Alexstrasza unhooked a small string from the top of the basket, opening the basket up. Anduin watched the basket, and saw movement, and sat still in his seat. From the opening of the basket, a small dragon climbed out. The dragon sat beside the basket, staring at Anduin. And Anduin stared back, before he managed to process what was in front of him.

“Wrathion?!” Anduin exclaimed in a whisper, worried now of being heard outside the room, despite the tick doors. “What in light’s name are you doing here!?”

Anduin and Alexstrasza sat at the end of the table, and between them was another chair that faced across the table, otherwise known as the head chair. Wrathion slithered onto the chair, and with a bit of hesitant, he switched to his humanoid form. Anduin noticed how Wrathion appeared no different then the last time they met. Well, his aora felt different, his face had not the smirk Anduin remembered. 

“I don’t understand.” Anduin looked between the two dragons. “You snuck Wrathion into Stormwind? Why? He shouldn’t be here.”

“Wrathion should tell you himself.” She turned to look at Wrathion. “I’ve done my part for now, black prince.”

Anduin turned from the queen to the prince, trying to determine why Wrathion would sneak into Stormwind, and how he would convince the Queen of Dragons to aid him. He was at a loss, and Wrathion had not yet begun to speak, which also was an unusual thing. There was a moment of silence, and Alexstrasza cleared her throat, hoping to push Wrathion to speak. 

Anduin leaned slightly towards Wrathion. “Why are you here? If you get caught I can’t do anything to save you. I thought we cleared everything up.”

Wrathion leaned back in his chair. “If clearing everything up is the way you’re going to word it, dear prince, I have some, uh, news that would suggest we did not.”

“What are you talking about?” Anduin glanced at the queen, a bit uncomfortable to talk about his past relationships with Wrathion in front of her, but there was obviously something she knew that he didn’t. “We broke up, there is nothing we can do, there is nothing I can do. We said goodbye and...and that was the end of it. I go back to being prince and doing princely things, and you go back to...to saving Azeroth, or something.”

Well it seemed Anduin too had some emotion still left, and Wrathion could tell the hurt in Anduin’s voice. It seemed him just being here again stirred up emotions that had previously settled, not yet disappeared though. 

“What is the news you referred to?” Anduin asked, taking a deep breath. 

Wrathion preferred to just show Anduin, not tell him. Wrathion reached into the basket on the table, and carefully, with a gentleness Anduin hadn’t seen in Wrathion before, he pulled out an egg wrapped in expensive pandaren blankets. Wrathion placed it on the table, using the blankets to support the egg upon the hard wooden table. He then sat back, with the egg in front of both of them.   
Anduin looked at the egg, took in how small it was and it’s coloration as well as the blankets it sat in. He didn’t recognize anything about the egg, but he also wasn’t an expert on dragon eggs either. He was confused. What did this egg have anything to do with him? Alexstrasza and Wrathion watched him quietly, as if they expected some sort of grand reaction from him.

“I’m confused.” Anduin looked up from the egg to the two dragons.

“The egg in front of you is the egg of a black dragon. I see it’s discoloration, and my best guess is that this is an albino dragon.” Alexstrasza answered. 

“Okay, thats...that is interesting, but I-” Anduin turned to Wrathion, “ I thought you were the last black dragon? Where did you find this egg? And what made you think bringing it into Stormwind Keep was a safe thing to do?”

“Never said I thought it was a safe thing to do.” Wrathion replied. 

“Well you’re not really answering any of my questions.” Anduin frowned. 

Wrathion still felt hesitation, but the longer he dragged this, the worse it would feel. He took a moment to prepare words in his head, but he still struggled. 

“You remember the night before you left Pandaria?” Wrathion asked. 

“Y-yeah. It’s hard not to forget.” Anduin felt embarrassed just thinking about the things they did.

“Well a month or two later, I found out I was harboring an egg.” Wrathion said, meeting Anduin’s gaze. 

Anduin didn’t reply. Wrathion shifted uncomfortable, but continued. 

“The last few months I’ve done nothing but try to move on, and as you can see, I failed. I appears you may have achieved this whole moving on aspect of a relationship better than I have.” 

Anduin narrowed his eyes “So...you had an egg with someone as a rebound?”

“No!” Wrathion chose to believe Anduin wasn’t being stupid, just as in denial as he had been. “I had an egg with you, Anduin Llane Wrynn. This egg is your egg just as much as it is mine.”

Anduin laughed. “This is funny, Wrathion, really, it is. But seriously, I don’t think your joke warrants such risky moves as to sneak into Stormwind.”

 

Oh he was soooo in denial. 

“Besides, humans and dragons can’t procreate together….can’t they?” Anduin turned to Alexstrasza.

“Humans and dragons are unlikely partners, but they can reproduce and have before in the past.” She answered.

“I….uh…” Anduin glanced at Wrathion before looking at the egg. He noticed a warmth radiating from it, and could sense a connection with the light. Wrathion might be someone to play a joke, if he was really so bored and cruel, but Anduin couldn’t give himself any reason to believe Alexstrasza would join in too. 

“Anduin,” Alexstrasza began, gaining the prince’s attention. “This egg is an egg I’ve never seen before. It’s scales are in the pattern of a regular black dragon egg, which lead me to determining it as Wrathion’s. I believe it’s small size is due to Wrathion being such a young dragon, but I also believe it may have something to do with genetics. This baby dragon is not completely dragon. Small discolorations may have come from the non-dragon parent, and it’s possible the albinism was triggered by that as well. I have never known enough albino dragons to be able to determine a connection, but I can’t not have a guess.”

Anduin didn’t reply, taking in all the information the Queen told him.

“The only partner Wrathion has ever had was you, Prince Wrynn. This egg is your egg.” She finished. 

Anduin began to panic, and both dragons saw this.

“No, no, no, this can’t be true.” Anduin’s voice wavered. “I can’t be a father. I, I can’t be a...a father yet.”

“It’s funny, dear prince, I had the same reaction.” Wrathion said.

Anduin felt tears in his eyes. “No, Wrathion, you don’t understand! I’m the prince of Stormwind and future king of the Alliance! And I have a,a uh, an illegitimate child with a BLACK DRAGON. This is absurd!”

Yeah, this wasn’t a really positive position for Anduin to be in, Wrathion realized. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it. This was their doing. They both brought this upon themselves. Wrathion may not have wanted to care for it at the beginning, but now that he had to, he wasn’t gonna let Anduin run away from it either. 

“I realize this, but you-”

 

“Oh light,” Anduin stared down at the table. “Father will kill me. He can’t find out. He would be so angry with me. Everyone would be so disappointed in me, they all said I shouldn’t have been with you at all. They were right.”

 

“This isn’t my fault alone, Prince Anduin!” Wrathion frowned. 

“T-thats not what i’m saying, I just…” Anduin felt tears run down his face. He hadn’t cried in months, not since he left Wrathion. And now Wrathion was back and he was crying again. 

Anduin’s hand shook, but he reached out, and slowly pulled the egg closer to him. Now that he was touching it, he could feel the warmth and light better than he had before. Oh, the feeling of the light within the egg was no different then how Anduin felt the light when the light supported him. There's no going about it, the Light has decided to support the child of Anduin and Wrathion, and Anduin felt a small bit of peace from that. 

Anduin brushed away his tears, taking another deep breath. “What do I do? Wha, what do we do?” He looked to Alexstrasza. Wrathion looked to her as well. 

“Well, I see you both are in a difficult situation, and I know that Wrathion has already hoped in having my aid.” She began. “I can very well look after your egg, if you wish, and I would be happy to do so. But this is still your child, and I hope that you both can eventually come around to some solution to your problems.”

“Wrathion, don’t you have like nothing to do? Why won’t you look after the egg.” Anduin asked, not meaning to be accusing.

“It wasn’t an easy decision, if that’s what you are asking.” Wrathion felt accused. “Besides, you are as much of a father as I am. You should contribute.”

 

“I can’t! I can’t hide a dragon egg here! I can’t raise a baby dragon here! My father, nor my people, would support that! Besides, I almost always have work to do, I don’t have time to be a parent. My own father and his father before him hardly had time to parent, it’s a group effort by the kingdom staff.” Anduin explained. 

“Oh no, you stand in front of a throne all day and laze about your city. How difficult.” Wrathion spoke, and then regretted speaking. 

Anduin was mad. “How can you speak like that to me when I’ve told you all this before!? You know I want to raise children of my own, you know I’d never want to let them out of my sight, and you know that if I had my way, I’d have this egg cared for here and I’d be the one caring for it. It would have all of the kingdom to explore after hatching. It would have all the freedom it desires. It would have YOU here to support it too! But that’s not possible. I don’t have a choice in this matter. I know what I can and can’t do as a prince, and this is crossing a line by miles.”

 

Wrathion had dug himself into a hole and yeah, he deserved being yelled at. Well, personally, he believed Anduin had more power then he let on, and that Anduin just didn’t want to disappoint his father, but Wrathion had learned to keep his mouth shut sometimes. 

“I believe it would be best for the two of you to spend more time together again, to work out your disagreements and to rekindle what you had, if you still feel so. This is not my place to intervene. What is my place, though, is the safety of your child. I said before that I can care for it. I believe, Anduin, that I can aid in you just as I aided Wrathion.”

 

Anduin looked to Alexstrasza. “Please, all your help is greatly appreciated.”

 

Alexstrasza smiled to the prince. “I would need your permission to reveal your predicament to one other person. But if you agree, I can arrange for you to travel to me and visit your egg, as well as have Wrathion snuck in again with the egg just as he has been today.”

Anduin knew this was dangerous. But light he had no other choice. “Who do you need to speak to?” 

“I know that Kalecgos often visits Stormwind alongside Jaina Proudmoore. If Kalecgos is given your permission to be told of your predicament, I can have him aid in giving you access to your egg.” She answered. 

“Kalecgos!?” Wrathion almost growled. “What stops him from just telling Proudmoore, who would tell Varian? Why would he support us?”

“You underestimate him, Wrathion.” Alexstrasza noted. “And he would help because I asked him to. He would not dare harm your reputation, Anduin, and as a person who cares for Proudmoore, I expect he too cares for her nephew. He would understand that for now it is best Proudmoore not find out, and nor should Varian. Not until both of you are calmer and more accepting of your child.”

Anduin’s head hurt. His emotions all over the place. This was all too much, and all he wanted to do was to go to his room and either freak the fuck out, or sleep. Or both. But no, he still had duties today, and his father would certainly ask about his meeting with the Queen of Dragons. And it would be hard to lie to his father. Varian was good at catching lies from Anduin.   
But yet, in all his fear, all of his mental anguish, the egg in front of him seemed so peaceful. The light from it soothed Anduin’s shaking ever so slightly. Anduin pulled the egg closer, so he could wrap his arms around it. It felt so comforting. He placed his head against the scales carefully, worried he’d harm it, and listened to the sounds from inside. He could hear a bit of movement, as well as a heartbeat. 

Here it was. Here he was. Here she was. Here they were. Anduin wasn’t sure how to think of his egg. His egg. His baby, his child, his kid. None of that felt right, but also none of if felt horribly wrong. He was still so confused.

“I can take Wrathion and the egg back, if you wish, and we can immediately set up connections to stay within contact.” Alexstrasza offered. 

“Wait, no.” Anduin straightened up. “Can you leave them here? For at least tonight?”

“What? You want me to stay here after you just cried about me being here?” Wrathion asked. Humans were so confusing. 

“I uh… you can probably hide in my room for one night. I doubt much longer then a day would be safe. If Alexstrasza, if you could return tomorrow morning to, er, reclaim the basket you accidentally left behind, then nobody would think a thing wrong.” 

Alexstrasza smiled, both in Anduin making a choice for himself, for being brave in the face of his fears, and for his rather smart plan. “Of course. I will return tomorrow morning then.”

“Thank you.” Anduin said. “Thank you for the help.”

“It is all my pleasure, young prince of Stormwind.” Alexstrasza stood from her seat. 

Anduin and Wrathion stayed at the table as Alexstrasza said her goodbyes and left the meeting room. Then the two boys sat in silence. A painful silence. Wrathion was still shocked that Anduin was going to risk hiding both him and the egg here overnight. 

“I can’t believe you’re back.” Anduin began, his voice lower, softer. 

“Well, i guess it was destined to be. You and me. Funny how fate plays out.” Wrathion responded.

“Leaving you was one of the most painful things I’ve done, I…” Anduin paused, still hugging the egg, but now looking up at Wrathion. “I’m glad to see you again. I am.” 

Wrathion couldn’t help but smirk. “Your ability to seduce a dragon such as I is astonishing, and I must say, dear prince, I am, well, happy to see you as well.”

Anduin laughed a bit. “You are so dumb.”

“You’re the one who beds the son of Deathwing.”

“Get in your dumb basket before anyone walks in and sees your dumb face, okay?”

“Ah, so demanding. Don’t know why I missed this.”

“Trust me, we’re on the same boat.”

-..-


	5. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Wrathion spend time together.

-...-

 

Anduin sat at his seat at the dining table within the keep, eating dinner alongside his father and a few other nobles. It was a late dinner, to which Anduin could retire to his room afterwards. The teenager sat nervously, scarfing down his food, hoping that none of the maids would enter his room and mess with the basket left behind by Alexstrasza, or happen to come across Wrathion, whom Anduin told to hide until he returned. Anduin also hopped that Wrathion wouldn’t leave his room. Kept within his worries, ignoring the chatter between his father and the nobles, he nearly choked on a large bite of pork. Anduin coughed loudly.

“My, you seem to be eating quite quickly.” The woman that sat next to him commented. “Do you need any water, my prince?”

Anduin regained his composure, shaking his head. “No, but thank you.”

“Why are you rushing your meal, son?” Varian asked, curious and a bit worried for his son. Anduin didn’t usually eat so fast that he’d choke. 

“I..I didn’t notice I was eating so fast. I apologize.” Anduin replied, attempting to eat slower, yet still feeling a rush within his system. Eating so quickly was considered bad manners, and Anduin had learned this far too long ago. 

“Is there something bothering you?” Varian asked his son, once the nobel had returned to a different conversation. He took notice how different their plates were. Varian’s was about half empty, and Anduin had maybe a few bites of pork and carrots left. 

“No, no, I’m just pretty hungry today. I’m not sure why.” Anduin tried to play it off. Varian knew Anduin was lying, but attempting to push Anduin into telling him what was really wrong while at the dinner table with a bunch of other nobles, probably not the best idea. 

Varian took a drink of water. “So, how did your visit with Alexstrasza go?”

Anduin gulped down a bit of food. “She gave me a few books to borrow. They cover basics of draconic history and draconic magic. She explained to me about the aspects and said if I had any questions I could always write to her more.”

“She didn’t stay too long, I noticed.” 

“Yeah, she really just wanted to drop off some books. I imagine she is a busy lady.”

Varian nodded in silence before continuing. “Since when did you get so interested in dragons?”

Anduin had shoved the last bit of food into his mouth, and was ready to leave, but it’d be rude to go mid conversation with his father. 

“I..I’m not sure. You know how I get fascinated by things every now and then. I believe It may have started when meeting Alexstrasza and some of the other dragons at the trial. I felt like I should know more than I do, considering my past with dragons.” 

“I see.” Varian said, though sure Anduin was skipping the part about his friendship with that black dragon. Anduin hadn’t mentioned him since they left Pandaria, which Varian felt was strange based on how good friends the two were, and how Anduin before couldn’t help but challenge his father’s dislike of Wrathion. Varian didn’t approve of their friendship, but Varian also didn’t approve of Anduin running away around Pandaria, or facing Garrosh alone. 

“How have you felt? Since the bell?” Varian asked.

“Much better. I have the light to thank. I still have pains, I don’t think any of it will go away. Humans were not meant to have all of their bones broken.” Anduin replied, with a lighthearted laugh at the end. 

Varian understood, but did not find his son’s near death experience to be funny. Varian didn’t like that his son would be disabled for his entire life, the pain sometimes too much for the teen. Anduin didn’t deserve any of the pain. But Varian also couldn’t help but worry, for Anduin usually didn’t show his pain. Anduin can’t walk or run long distances without his bones aching, and yet the teen still insists on walking around Stormwind every morning.

“Good, I hope that they continue to heal.” Varian replied. He turned to see the other nobles caught up in their own conversations, then looked back to see Anduin had finished his meal. 

“You can leave if you want.” Varian said. “I’m the only one who has to stay here until they all leave.”

 

“Are you sure?” Anduin smiled. “Sure you don’t want me to suffer to?”

“Go ahead, there is clearly some place you want to be rather then here.” Varian nodded. 

“Thanks, father.”

Anduin got up as quietly as he could before exiting the dining room. He headed towards his room, quickly. He’d hoped to bring back food for Wrathion, but with all the nobles visiting, it would be hard for Anduin to sneak out of the kitchen with food such as raw meat. He could always go back later tonight.   
Anduin’s room was on the second floor of the keep, and after finally reaching the door to his room, Anduin felt exhausted. Anduin smiled to the two guards standing outside his room. They were always there, it was their job to protect not only him, but also his belongings. There were always guards stationed outside rooms that belonged to the Wrynns or held important documents. The guards nodded their heads back as Anduin went inside his room. The door was heavy, and the walls thick, which was good because that meant the guards could hardly hear anything.   
Anduin closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it as well. He turned to see his room, looking not as messy as it could have been. Wrathion clearly had been snooping around, but other then some books not placed back, drawers not fully shut, and blankets curled into a nest on the bed, nothing was out of place. Wrathion was not hiding, though, and was currently in his small dragon form, snooping through the nightside table drawers. 

“Hey, that’s my stuff!” Anduin walked over. “What gives you the right to go through all my belongings?”

Wrathion looked up out of the drawer, towards Anduin. “Well since you are the father of my egg I feel I have the right to make sure there is nothing dangerous in your room.”

“What could I possibly have that would be considered dangerous?” Anduin folded his arms and watched as the dragon returned to digging around his stuff. 

“If I catch my innocent little egg reading any of your heavily romantic novels, I blame you.” Wrathion replied, referring to a few novels he’d found in the bottom of Anduin’s bookcase. They were small and thin but very kinky, which Wrathion found hilarious.

Anduin looked back at the books he’d seen misplaced out on the floor, and realized those were the novels Wrathion referenced. A bit embarrassed, Anduin walked over to clean the bookcase back up, and further hide the adult books. 

“How did such an innocent prince get his hands on material like that?” Wrathion had fun continuing to poke at Anduin. “Did you steal them from your father’s bookcase?”

Anduin felt an ache in his back as he was leaned forward on the floor, placing everything back onto the bottom, lowest, shelf. He only ever placed books he's already read down there, since it was such a pain to get to that shelf.

“They were gifted to me when I turned fourteen.”

Wrathion snorted. “By who??”

Anduin grunted as he pushed himself back onto his feet. “Citizens have always sent me gifts for my birthday, and usually there are so rather strange gifts. I have a chest somewhere of all the gifts I pretend I’ve never gotten, or at least will never use.”

“Honestly that does not sound safe. Wouldn’t your father insist on making sure there's no bombs or anything vial?” 

“Mages scan through the boxes before I’m allowed to open them. If they pick up anything like food or highly magical or mechanical objects, they must open and inspect it themselves.”

“So is all that gets through just books?” 

“The library within the keep has an entire section of just my books. The books I keep in my room, I’d rather not include in that section. It is open to anyone that can enter the keep.”

“Aah, makes sense. I thought you had some...strange interests regarding books in your bookcase.” Wrathion replied, Anduin returning to stand by the dragon. 

Wrathion was about done searching the drawer when he came across something that felt...familiar. As he grabbed it with his mouth, pulling it out, he realized just what it was. Holding it up and facing Anduin, he did his best to speak without dropping it. 

“You still have this?” Wrathion asked.

Anduin saw that Wrathion had found the blood gem that Wrathion had given anduin back before the trial. The gem allowed them communication through thoughts. Anduin had it all the way in the back of his nightstand, and Wrathion found it.

“Oh, yeah. That.” Anduin slowly nodded. “You didn’t think i’d throw it away, did you?”

Wrathion pounced onto the bed and let the gem, which was attached to a golden chain, lay on the bed. Wrathion then transformed back into his human form, sitting up on the bed. Anduin sat on the side of the bed , joining Wrathion.

“No, I just, well I hadn’t thought about it.” Wrathion answered. “I’d forgotten you had it, to be honest.”

“Forgive me for never using it to contact you after the trial.” Anduin reached for the gem and held it in his hands, gazing at it and it's chain. It was a beautiful little thing. 

“No apology needed, prince Anduin, I did not expect to hear anything after the trail anyway.” Wrathion leaned back onto the bed. 

Anduin placed the gem down on the nightstand and got off the bed. He walked over to Alexstrasza’s basket, which sat in the corner of his room, beside the entrance to his bathroom. Anduin pulled the basket beside his bed, and under Wrathion’s watchful eye, the human prince pulled the egg out of the basket. Anduin then gently placed the egg onto a bunched up area in the middle of his bed. Anduin then got up and sat on the bed, so that the egg was between him and Wrathion. 

Anduin couldn’t pull his eyes of the egg, gently feeling the scales in his hand, noticing their texture and warmth. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Anduin said after a pause, with his voice softer. 

“Nor can I, my prince, nor can I.” Wrathion replied. 

Anduin looked from the egg to Wrathion, in his head attempting to think of the two as his family. The egg as his child, Wrathion as…

“Hey, Wrathion?” Anduin began.

“Yes, Prince Anduin?” Wrathion looked over to the prince, sitting up again. 

“What are we?” Anduin asked.

Wrathion leaned forward a bit, closer to the egg now. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we ended our relationship after the trial, and we went our separate ways. But now we’re, we’re like parents.” Anduin explained. “What are we now?”

“Well,” Wrathion hummed. “What do you want us to be, dear Anduin?”

Anduin paused, thinking about the question. Anduin wanted to be with Wrathion, he wanted to be able to love Wrathion and not have to hide it. With a child between them, Anduin would feel his next step was to propose and wed Wrathion, but that was very well a human tradition, and Anduin would never have approval to wed the Black Prince. Not when that would allow Wrathion any sort of power over both Stormwind and arguably the Alliance. 

“I would...I…” Anduin began to say something, but his mind went blank. 

“Anduin Wrynn,” Wrathion leaned forwards a bit more, placing his hand atop Anduin’s which was still on the egg. “Do you still love me?”

Anduin looked up and met Wrathion’s gaze. “Yes. I do. I still love you. And if i could have what I wanted, you and I would be able to stay together and care for our child ourselves.”

Wrathion leaned back. “Nothing stops you from just running away with me, dear Anduin.”

 

“You know I would never abandon my life here, no matter how tempting.” Anduin said sorrowfully. “I don’t have the will to abandon my people and my father.”

“I figured.” Wrathion said, but there was no disappointment in his voice. Wrathion knew how deeply attached to his role in life Anduin was. “Besides, I’m sure your father would hunt you down the moment you’d go missing.”

“Yeah, he would.” Anduin nodded his head. “I could never bring him that kind of stress on purpose.”

Wrathion watched as Anduin pulled the egg closer to him, onto his lap, holding it with care and love. Anduin desperately wanted to care for his child, but Anduin was right when he worried about his ability to. Wrathion was never good at comforting Anduin, he didn't know what to say anymore. So, he scooted closer to Anduin, his legs intertwined with Anduin’s. Humans, and all beings really, felt more comfortable the closer they were with someone they cared for. 

“If it makes you feel any better, my prince, I still feel romantic feelings for you as I had before.” Wrathion said.

Anduin smiled at Wrathion. “Thank you.”

Anduin and Wrathion sat together in silence, holding their egg together, and enjoying a moment of peace. The fireplace in the room had a light fire going, which Wrathion had started when a maid had cut it off earlier. The room was warm, which Wrathion enjoyed and found comfort in. Anduin usually preferred not having so much of his princely attire on, as it could be heavy in warm temps, but he was not focused on the warmth in the room right now. 

“I wish you would have told me when you found out.” Anduin muttered. “About the egg, you know, I would have helped you as best I could.”

Wrathion shook his head. “I didn’t want to be around anyone at the time. Besides, it’s too late to go back now.”

“You’re right…” Anduin sighed. “I’m just..amazed that you were able to carry this egg, when I swear it’s half your size as a dragon.”

Wrathion didn’t reply.   
“I just picture you, the roundest, largest belly of any dragon, and I can’t imagine you being able to move.” Anduin laughed slightly. “How did you manage?”

 

Wrathion stared at his egg, and memories returned to his mind.

“I didn’t carry it within my dragon form.” Wrathion said. “For awhile, I could, but at some point I found that I was in less pain when in my humanoid form. So I continued using my humanoid form until it was over.” 

“Oh...I’m sorry.” Anduin felt bad for laughing. “I didn’t mean to..to laugh.”

“It’s alright, my prince, you do not know the full extent of it.” 

“Full extent?” Anduin’s hold on the egg tightened a bit, but not in any harmful way. “Wrathion, did anything else happen?”

Wrathion did not reply.

“Wrathion, what happened?” Anduin scooted closer to Wrathion, holding Wrathion’s hand and curling their fingers together. 

Wrathion cleared his throat. He didn’t want to talk about it, but Anduin was stubborn and would not let go. Wrathion also secretly wanted to vent about it. If anyone to vent to, Anduin would be the best. 

“The reason the egg is so small isn’t because I was carrying it as a tiny dragon, no. Since I decided to allow the egg to grow within my humanoid form, it had more room to grow. It could be larger in size. But...But it wasn’t the only one.”

Anduin looked up at Wrathion, seeing Wrathion looking down at the bed. Anduin only had questions in his head, but waited for the dragon to continue.

“Dragons don’t ever only have just one egg. Fully grown dragons could potentially carry hundreds of eggs. I myself actually had..had four. I carried four eggs.”

Anduin only had one egg, which gave Anduin a hint towards what happened. Anduin squeezed Wrathion’s hand in support. 

“One of them broke before I could deliver it. Too much pressure. I had the other two, however the life within them had died. Right and Left buried the eggs somewhere, I didn’t ask where. I couldn’t bring myself to completely destroy them as I have the rest of my flight.” 

Anduin felt tears in his eyes. He couldn’t imagine how hard this hurt Wrathion. How confused he must have been when he couldn’t bring himself to harm his own eggs, when he's had no problem crushing the thousands of eggs of his brothers and sisters. Wrathion believed he could do it until they had really been in front of him. Wrathion before hand ranted on and on about his flight, and Anduin specifically remembered, even more so now, one detail about his rants. Wrathion wanted to be the last of his kind. 

“I wanted to destroy this egg too.” Wrathion refused to get choked up, but his hand was shaking despite being held by Anduin’s. “I couldn’t. It didn’t feel at all like the egg of a black dragon. That's why I wanted to believe it wasn’t, as well as that it wasn’t my egg. Even when I knew better.”

“I’m so sorry.” Anduin leaned forward, taking Wrathion’s face into his hands and gently pulling Wrathion to meet his gaze. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Anduin leaned forward more and placed a kiss on Wrathion’s lips. It was gentle and comforting and pulled Wrathion back into the now. He was now in bed with Anduin, the love of his life, along with his egg, and that was all that mattered to him right now. When Anduin pulled back, Wrathion felt calmer. 

The two laid in bed together, comforting each other, slowly letting go of their anxieties just to enjoy the moment. Their bodies almost cuddled up against each other, parted only by the egg that sat comfortably between them. Wrathion listened to Anduin’s breathing, watching as the human prince seemed to fall asleep. Wrathion made a mental note to remember to find some way to thank Alexstrasza for what she's done to bring them together again.

-...-

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fics in a while, so please excuse mistakes. If you enjoy and would like to see more, let me know about it! Feedback and comments would make my day! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
